It is known in the literature that compounds belonging to the class of aliphatic polyamines play a deciding role in controlling the biological mechanisms of growth, division and differentiation of cells and proliferation of animal tissues.
The polyamines in question essentially comprise the compounds putrescine, spermine and spermidine. The latter compound, i.e. N-(3-aminopropyl)tetramethylenediamine, owes its name to the fact that it was first discovered in human sperm. In reality, it is present in virtually all the bodily fluids (blood, saliva, tears and milk). It was subsequently also found in many foods of both animal origin (meat, fish, eggs, milk and cheese) and plant origin (fruit and vegetables). It is of particularly high concentration in human milk (on average about 600 micrograms in milk over 24 hours), where it plays an important role for the newborn. Specifically, in the newborn, the mucosae of the digestive tract are not fully formed and spermidine, taken up with the milk, promotes the growth of the epithelium of the gastric and intestinal mucosa.
Spermidine is therefore an important factor in the growth and proliferation of cells.